Samantha's Story
by Tinkabella12895
Summary: This is based in the same universe as the fearless books by Francine Pascle and the main character is based off Gaia. After the team she worked with at the CIA is disbanded, Samantha Jasper is sent to Afghanistan to train a new team to replace to old one, but when the men she is meant to train don't want her there, things start to get complicated. All characters are original.


Hi readers, so this is my second story, I've been reading fanfiction for years but never uploaded any of my own work till now. This is something I started writing about 4 years ago; I got 900 words in and gave up. I decided I'd like to start beta reading but didn't have any stories uploaded so it wouldn't let me, and that is how I came to restart this fic.

Disclaimer: if you don't yet understand the concept of "fan" fiction… maybe you're on the wrong site

Meet Samantha, she's my first OC and this is the story of her becoming a CHEREB agent…..hopefully.

* * *

Bang bang. I awoke from sleep as we went over yet another pot hole. After the 20 hour flight I needed sleep, but the real world was still a relief from the memories that haunt my dreams. I had arrived in Afghanistan not an hour ago but the landscape had already become monotonous and boring, the same sandy hills and the same bumpy roads, this is where I'll be for the next 3 months.

My name is Samantha Jasper but my friends just call me Sammy. I work for the CIA, my team's job was espionage and intelligence and we were good at it. Hell, we were the best. But that's all changed, three weeks ago my team and I were sent on a mission but mistakes were made, accidents happened, and the wrong people died. That's why I'm out here in the middle of this god forsaken desert with only my mute driver for company. This is my punishment.

Two hours later as we pulled up to the military complex my driver turned out to be not so mute after all.

"Get your ID ready." He instructed

"Oh so you do talk."

"Get your I.D ready!" this time it was more of a demand than a request.

"I've already got it, there's no need to be a dick." Great the first person that I meet here and we're already off to a bad start. If everyone out here is like this then I'm not going to last long, tolerance and self control are not some of my strong suits.

When it was our turn to enter, we both held our ID's out the windows while the guards searched the contents of the boot. They then waved us through the gates and in to the complex.

"Good afternoon Miss. Jasper. I'm Captain Jackson." As I got out of the car I identified the speaker as the tall man standing in front of me.

"Good afternoon and its special agent Jasper thank you very much." That's the one thing that gets on my nerves. I may be a civilian but I will never ever be a Miss. I went around to the back of the jeep to collect my bag. Notice the singular. I've always been a light traveler, after my parents died in a car crash when I was 9, I went from foster home to orphanage back to foster home again, having barely any stuff made the transitions easer.

"Let me." it was Captain Jackson again, he was reaching in to get my bag.

"No thanks I've got it." I quickly stepped in front of him and retrieved the bag before he could get it. Another thing about growing up in foster homes, never let anyone else carry your stuff, it will tend to go missing.

"Where will I be bunking."

"You've managed to get yourself a private room in the officer's quarters."

"I must remember to thank my superiors."

"Yes, you must." His tone was icy. Great now I have another person to add to the list of people who don't want me here.

At 5 foot 7 inches I'm not that short but captain Jackson is making me feel like a dwarf, he must be at least 6, 6, and right now he's using every bit of that height to look down on me as if I'm an interesting bug sitting on his shoe that he can't decide if he wants to flick off and step on, or put in a jar so he can study it later. He had pulled ahead to show me the way and I finally got a good look at him, along with his height he has short brown hair, blue eyes, and may I say, some men were made to wear a uniform.

"This is your room." he informed me as he opened the door of number 305.

"Thanks."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Sorry there's just one more thing, when will I get to meet the troops?"

"You will be introduced tomorrow morning and you are expected to start training next week."

"Why next week? Why not start tomorrow?" I asked

"For starters it's supposed to give you time to acclimatize and second any of the men you pull out of active duty will need to be replaced. We cannot leave my men short handed just because you want to teach some of them skills that they will never use." He was nearly yelling now, the anger evident in his voice. He started to turn around and walk back down the hall, but as he turned I grabbed his arm and pulled. He was defiantly not expecting that and he stumbled backwards and nearly fell over, the fact that I had not let go of his arm yet was the only reason he stayed upright.

I pushed him back making him take a step away from me, I was angry and was going to give him a piece of my mind.

"For Starters," my voice was not raised but the venom in my voice could have killed an elephant "Don't talk to me like I'm a worthless piece of shit, and second what have I possibly done to make you think I want to be here?" he just stood there in a stunned silence as I finished my rant. My voice quieted to almost a whisper. "I was sent here on orders to train a new team that will never be as skilled as the perfectly good team I was forced to leave back in the U.S believe me I don't want to be here more than more than you want me to stay."

Captain Jackson gave me a look that I could tell was the closest I was going to get to an apology, and then just walked away. I was kind of glad he didn't say sorry, a wise man once told me, "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness". He said that and, never go anywhere without a knife, never date a coworker and always were gloves at a crime scene. But that last one only really applies to his line of work.

My room is nice. It has a neatly made single bed, a wooden desk, a chest of draws with 5 draws and a window that overlooked a miniature interior caught yard. After unpacking my things I put on my favorite camouflage tank top and a pair of black leggings and left to fine the gym. I asked the first person I ran into but they just kept walking like what they had to do was too important to stop and give directions. The second person was more helpful. He started to give me directions but then decided that I would be easer to just show me.

"What's your name?" I asked him while were walking

"I'm Sergeant Maxwell, and you are?"

"Oh sorry I'm special agent Jasper." The sergeant looked shocked "Is there a problem sergeant."

"No madam just a little bit surprised is all, the boys are going to flip when they find out that we looked into the wrong person."

"The wrong person?" What is he talking about.

"There must be two CIA agents with the last name Jasper. Because the guy we thought was coming was well, you know, a guy."

"I didn't know there was anyone else with the surname Jasper either." That's because there isn't, what the hell is he talking about?

"Here we are this is the gym."

"Awesome thanks, I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok bye." He turned to walk into the gym but I remembered something else.

"Wait, so are you going to apply for the training program?"

'I don't know, I was but I don't think I will be anymore.' I was about to ask why but he turned and went through the door at a speed that did not look natural.

I went into the gym and looked around for a treadmill but they were all taken so I went for the rowing machine instead. After five minutes of the of the men whispering to each other and gossiping like 16 year old girls one of them finally got the guts to come over to me.

"So you're the chick that wants to uh "train" us"

"Yeah and you are?" he looked surprised that I had agreed with his but the shock wore of quickly.

"And what is it that makes you think you're so much better than us?"

"I don't have to think I'm better, I know I'm better." I had stood up while I was talking, so I was now looking up at the guy, my head was only in line with his chest, what is it with the army and really tall men? "I could take you on in my sleep." Yes, I realized I was just making the situation worse but bitch-y-ness is my go to defense mechanism, and I was feeling defensive.

"you cocky little slut!" he spat at me and grabbed my arm.

If he'd said bitch I could have handled it, I had been a bitch. But when a man stereotypes a woman like that, that just pissed me off. I broke out of his grip and still holding his arm, I turned him to face his friends and kicked his legs out from under him. We both fell to the floor, and I landed with my knee in the center of his back and the arm he grabed me with in an arm lock. He was pinned.

"Apologize, Right now" I snarled in his ear." Say sorry and I'll let you go."

"F you bitch, get off me!" As the fight transpired not a single person cam to help the man who I now held pinned to the floor, I guess he just rubbed everyone the wrong way. Good to know it's not just me. I pushed his higher up his back putting more pressure on his shoulder causing him to yell in pain.

"Say. Sorry" I tried to use my most commanding voice, I had to make these men take me seriously.

"SORRY!" he didn't sound sorry at all, he just sounded angry, dam it, I can see him holding a grudge. I let him go a stood as gracefully as I could manage as he scrambled up and away from me.

The crowd of men all stood silently watching me, sizing me up, I couldn't decide is they were about to rush me or break into applause.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I turned around to see Captain Jackson standing there looking like he wanted to kill someone, oh shit.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and can see how the character is based off Gaia,

I have no idea when I'll have the next update ready, I live in the land down under (Australia) so I'm on summer holidays right now so I might get it up fairly soon….. hopefully

PS. You've already read, so please review …. Pretty please

PPS. Aussi Aussi Aussi…..(please put the correct response in your review)


End file.
